


Somewhere on Earth

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, M/M, UKUS, space captain kirkland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Alfred had the sweetest, most adorable, most precious smile in the entire universe. Arthur would know. He’d been traveling all around the galaxy in the past four years. He had seen so many different species, so many different people and places and planets. But Arthur missed that smile. He missed Alfred.





	Somewhere on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr in two parts, but I decided to post it here as one. Enjoy! And let me know what you think! :D

Alfred had the sweetest, most adorable, most precious smile in the entire universe. Arthur would know. He’d been traveling all around the galaxy in the past four years. He had seen so many different species, so many different people and places and planets.

He had been all around, fought his share of fights, won and lost and got hurt and got away.

He was Captain Kirkland.

He was fearless and strong and powerful but now he had one fear, one gripping, gut wrenching fear: that he would never see his precious Alfred’s smile again.

His lips were sealed together in anxiousness and fear and he pressed a hand to his left side to make sure he wasn’t bleeding too much.

His head hurt like hell and he almost couldn’t see anything anymore. But he tried to focus on the picture on his screen, his Alfred smiling so happily, so carefree, somewhere on earth.

Arthur wanted to see that smile again in person. He wanted to touch that smile, with just the tip of his fingers, the way that made Alfred smile even wider and ask what was he doing.

He wanted to see Alfred.

He…

He took a deep breath. There should be some health facility nearby, a couple hours away in sound speed. He could get there, he just…

There was some scratching against his door and he closed his eyes and tried not to think about the creatures that had boarded his ship, or about the fact that half his crew was dead or dying and that he had only three shots left.

Arthur looked at Alfred’s picture again and rushed to his screen. He quickly opened up his e-mail and typed a quicker message.

_I love you never forget Neverstop smiling_

_I loev you_

If everything went wrong Alfred would know.

If everything went right they’d laugh at those typos and Arthur would apologize for being away for so long and he would apologize for being an arsehole before he left and he would cry and hug Alfred and tell him in person about how much he loved that smile and how much Arthur was sorry he had run away to space instead of facing his feelings.

Arthur sent the message, took a deep breath and reached for the door lock, trying to shake away his dizziness and pain and focus on his goal and on Alfred’s smile and on getting out of that alive.

 

* * *

 

Alfred ran and tripped and almost fell when he heard it. But even after almost falling he didn’t slow down; he kept running and he ran faster, more desperate, more anxious.

It was Arthur’s ship. He stopped by the hilltop, watching as the huge ship descended from the sky. It looked alien there in the grassy green field, green merging with the clear blue sky in the horizon, nothing else to be seem but the spaceship. Arthur was going to get in trouble with the authorities for landing his spaceship in a Green Zone, but Alfred didn’t care and he was sure Arthur didn’t care either.

Or was it Arthur?

Suddenly the relief he was feeling became fear and Alfred ran to the ship as desperate as before. He was crying by the time there was a loud noise and a door was slided open. The ship was in really bad condition, Alfred noticed when he got close enough.

Then a figure came out of the ship.

Alfred held his breath and then sobbed aloud when he found the strength to look up and see Arthur.

Arthur. He was alive. He was alive!

Alfred ran to him and he almost, he almost hugged Arthur. He was desperate to do so because he thought Arthur was dead after he got that message and he thought they were never going to see each other again and it had hurt so much more than he thought anything related to Arthur could hurt.

Because Arthur had left.

Alfred had confessed to him, he had exposed his feelings, he had done it because he thought Arthur felt the same…

And Arthur had said he needed some time and then he accepted that job and then he left off to space and it had been four years and Alfred hated him for it.

He really did.

He hated Arthur for doing that, for going away and sending e-mails here and there as if everything was okay when it wasn’t, and Alfred thought he was over him but he was not.

He still loved Arthur so much.

“I hate you,” he told Arthur and punched his shoulder lightly because he looked pale and sick and his ship smelled of blood.

And then Arthur hugged him. Arthur pulled him closer and held him tight and hugged him and Alfred couldn’t help but smile and hug him back.

“I’m sorry. I was… what I did… I’m so sorry, Alfred… I didn’t know what to do, I was so scared… I have so many feelings for you, but I couldn’t… I didn’t know what to do with them, and I didn’t want to hurt you, so I… I ended up hurting you so much more…” Arthur said. He was talking slow. He was crying too. He was trembling and Alfred wasn’t sure why.

“Are you hurt? You can apologize later, you should come rest,” Alfred suggested.

“No, I need to apologize now.” Arthur said, decided. He looked into Alfred’s eyes and touched his lips with the tip of his fingers and Alfred couldn’t help but to smile a bit.

“What are you doing?” he said quietly and Arthur smiled.

“I love you. I love you and I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere else. I’m going to make up to you, I’m… staying with you, if you’ll let me.”

Alfred took a deep breath.

Then he smiled.

“I’ll let you.”

Arthur smiled too.

“You have the most beautiful smile in the entire universe,” he said, “I know because I’ve been all around it,” he touched Alfred’s cheek and touched their foreheads together, “And I don’t want to be anywhere else if you’re not with me. Because I’m not going to see a smile as beautiful as yours there so what’s the point? I want to be with you.”

Alfred smiled a bit wider. Then he kissed Arthur. And Arthur kissed him back.


End file.
